1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved music instrument. and more particularly to an improved swinging stand structure of pedal cymbals.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, the overall framework of a pedal operated cymbals of the prior art includes a central hollow tube fastening at a tripod wherein a stationary lower cymbal is set up at the top portion of the central hollow tube. A central draw bar, having a movable upper cymbal set up at the top end thereon and being inserted through the central hollow tube, has its bottom end penetrating through the center of a base stand and is connected to the front end of a pedal through a chain unit. As the pedal is pedaled down, the central draw bar will be pulled down to make the movable upper cymbal hit the lower stationary cymbal so as to emit a cymbal sound, afterward, the central draw bar needs to be raised up to restore back to its original position in order to separate the upper and lower cymbals, therefore, a restoring spring unit is set up in the central hollow tube to prop up the central draw bar so as to make the cymbals separated.
However, although the pedal is in association with the restoring spring unit to control the hitting and separation of the upper and lower cymbals, there is a problem that exists. For instance, in order to make the central draw bar raise up quickly and restore back to the original position, the spring constant of the restoring spring unit needs to be relatively large, but this will result in the fact that the users need to apply a relatively large force down onto the pedal, causing user fatigue. On the contrary, if the spring constant is adjusted to be relatively small to facilitate the users to apply a lower force down onto the pedal, this will then cause the lowering of the restoring speed, consequently, affecting the quality of cymbal response.